The One and Only
by xXCherryPopXx
Summary: What will happen when two polar opposites meet? Good and Bad, Innocent and Guilty, Loving and Cold. Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

**The One and Only**

* * *

 **AN: I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! I actually have a plot for this one and I can't wait till you guys read it and tell me what you think! Bella will be introduced next chapter, tell me what you think of Edward point of view! Posting schedule is every other Saturday at 10 am.**

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

 _The way to have power is to take it._

 _-Boss Tweed_

* * *

I hate Vegas. Seriously, the only time I ever come over here is when there is a problem, and there is always a problem here. I'm Edward Cullen; yes Cullen as in the Mafia family Cullen. Today's problem in Vegas was that there was a thief taking money from our drug business.

"Are we there yet?" I asked our driver Alec, we had been driving for about an hour trying to find Felix's house. He has been funneling money from all our drug sales in this quarter. This bastard was going to pay.

"Yah boss, jump out here." I quickly got my stuff together and jumped out, this would be a quick and easy job. I ran out of the car and to the front door of this elaborate mansion. This ass bought all this with our money! Fucker was going to die tonight. I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A small lady opened the door. She had a very strong Russian accent. I also couldn't help but notice the large diamond ring on her finger. That was also probably bought with my money.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Felix's friend, is he here?" I asked turning on my charm. She responded just how I thought she would. Yikes this guy made a huge mistake. She was basically eye-fucking me this very second! The stories you would hear about this woman, she has had sex with everyone in this quarter.

"Oh yes, yes! Come this way Edward. I'm Macy by the way, Felix's wife. Oh, just in the office I'll go tell him you're here for a visit!" She said walking quickly down a hallway, she sounded nervous. She must know why I'm here… She walked away, basically sprinting to go and tell Felix I'd arrived. I could hear her talking to him "Darling! He's here; promise me you'll take care of the money, Ok? I'll bring him in." I chuckled darkly; this bitch only cared about money. She came out of the office and waved for me to come in. "Mr. Cullen he's ready!" She was going to go ahead and leave, but I had a different plan.

"Oh Mrs. Vander Belt, please stay. Please." I said really lathering it only. She was all flustered. If I checked her panties right now I bet she'd be soaked.

"Well… Ok!" She replied, too quickly.

"Mr. Cullen! I ah, wasn't expecting you so early." Felix said. He was short and chubby, and currently sweating buckets.

"Ah, Felix. You owe me quick a bit of money don't you? But somehow you can buy a beautiful house and a huge ring for your wife here." I sighed

"You know Macy has expensive taste!" He said, still sweating bullets.

"I don't care Felix. WHERE IS MY MONEY?" I yelled. I heard Macy gasp behind me, oh… I almost forgot about her. I quickly pulled my gun out of my jacket and shot her three times. One in the head and two in the chest, just the way Pa taught me.

"Macy! Macy my Macy! Cullen why?!" Felix yelled. He ran over to her lifeless body hugging her and crying even more.

"Where's my money?" I asked. Crying was so God damn annoying.

"Macy…" he said mumbling. "It's over there." He said and pointed to his desk drawer. "I don't even want it anymore." He croaked. I walked over and opened the drawer. What the hell?

"There is enough money in here to pay me back three times, why didn't you just pay me back?" I questioned. "You know what? Fuck you, rot in hell!"

"Edward I hope you fall in love with someone and watch them die!" He spat. I shot him three times, the same way I did Macy. Fucker forgot I don't love. Fuck and forget; my life's motto. I dialed my brother Emmett.

"Em, get clean-up at Felix's house, pronto." I hung up. I might as well hit up the strip since I'm here. I walked out of the house. Ugh... God I hate Vegas.


	2. Chapter 2

**The One and Only**

 **AN:**

 **Here's Chapter two! It's in Bella's point of view, also I'm trying very hard to make these chapters as detailed and long as I can, but I am still in school, and school is my priority! I love writing and I've been considering becoming a writer. So please tell me what you think about this chapter, REVIEW! Please! I'm desperate! Anyways, if you're wondering about any of the outfits mentioned in this chapter check my Tumblr account: xxbunnypopxx**

 **-Cherry**

Bella's POV

 _"_ _No girl should ever forget that she doesn't need anyone who doesn't need her."_

 _-Marilyn Monroe_

Airplanes have always scared me. I know, how does an almost twenty year old have a fear of plane? I don't know! But I had promised my two best friends, Alice and Rose, that I'd go with them to Vegas. So I guess I should tell you a bit about myself… My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm a freshman in college, I go to NYU, I'm 18 almost 19, and um… I'm recently single. Yah, as of last week I'm single! I was engaged to Jacob Black, we were friends in high school and well, yah... _I_ broke it off, in case you were wondering. Emphasis on the I. So I guess it's my fault I'm sad, but I had to break it off! I'm upset with myself because… well I waited to the very last minute. That's right… I am a runaway bride. I was walking down the aisle and I made a run for it. Yup! Forks Local Newspaper even talked about it! They gave me the nick-name Runaway, how creative. That was probably the reason I moved out of Forks. I um, just don't know why I did, the um, breaking up part. Alice says that there must be some sort of deeper fear or something that won't let me have a serious relationship. This hasn't been that first time it's happened either! I was also engaged to Michael Newton, Only for a month and I broke it off quickly. But here I am. Up in the air, on my way to Vegas to try and forget my problems. Might as well get some sleep, Alice was going to take us clubbing right after we checked into the hotel. Alice was super energetic, like all the time, she was also very fashionable. Rose is very beautiful, but if you cross her… pack your bags and leave the country, she is going to kill you. Oh, and they love to play Barbie Bella. Yup! They dress me up and do my makeup. All without my consent I'd like to add! Ah, I hope we don't crash while I sleep… Then I'd definitely kill them both!

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice ordered. Alice was way shorter than me; she had black short hair and was very slim. She was tugging on my violet sweater top. It was one of my _many_ sweater tops. This one reminded me of Halloween, which was pretty cool since Halloween was in next week. It has a moon and some stars and a paired it with some simple black sweat pants.

"Alright Alice, Calm down I'm up!" I spat back. Sometimes her constant happiness and energy drove me insane, like violent insane. She was wearing a daisy crop top and some simple short-shorts.

"Guys I need coffee, like now." Rose mumbled. She was defiantly why I was severely insecure. She looked like one of those Swedish models! She was tall and skinny, but she had all the right curves in all the right places, just like Megan Trainor said! She had on my grey sweater top, which she stole from me about a year ago, and some black leggings. I miss that sweater top!

"Ok let's get some coffee!" I said, over the moon at the chance of consuming coffee. Coffee made me happy, don't judge me. We got some coffee, got a taxi, and checked into our hotel. We did all that and it was only 10ish. If it was just me, it would have taken me way longer.

"We need to change! I know this super awesome club, they're like… famous for their drinks! Oh man I can't wait!" She looked at me. "Bells, what are you going to wear?"

"Why… are you worried about me?" I asked, mock offended. I heard Rose chuckle from behind me.

"Come on I'll help you change!" Alice countered. Nice subject change, I noted. Alice would use any excuse to play Bella Barbie. Alice quickly shoved a mini, black velvet dress, a red and black purse, and some red heels. I quickly changed, not wanting to anger her. She is very nice, but if you cross her… you'll wish you were dead, she was amazing great at nagging you till you croak. Yah, she was scary. I went into the bathroom looking for a mirror. I have to admit, I looked pretty good! I looked at my face. It was a kind of weird shape, like a heart or something. I looked into my eyes. They were really deep brown, they pretty much looked black. Lastly I looked at my plum lips; they were always in a pout, ah, nothing like a nice look in the mirror to bring you down before a night out.

"Bella, hurry! I wanna get smashed! Come on!" Rose called out. I threw on some foundation, eyeliner, and some bright red lipstick. Might as well go crazy right? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! I ran out of the bathroom to see Rose and Alice looking like freaking models! Alice was in a bright yellow mini dress; how fitting to her personality… so bright and energetic, I thought; she also had some brown bootlets and a daisy clutch. Rose had a dress that was blue on the top and white on the bottom, blue flats, and a white purse. They were stunning!

"Omg! I love it Bells! I knew the dress was perfect for you!" Alice squealed. Me? Have you looked in the mirror?

"Alright, alright!" I said flatly, "I thought you guys wanted to get wasted. Come on, let's party!" I really wanted them to have a great time. My mood has been kinda shitty lately, the whole thing with Jake. I'm pretty sure they bought it because next thing I knew, we were in a club. I don't even remember driving all the way here! "I'm getting a drink!" I shouted. Damn, it's loud in here. I need some alcohol… like this second. I walked over to the bar, pushing away a couple of drunk party-goers.

"Hey! Can I get on of your strongest drinks? I don't care what it is, just as long as it's strong." I joked, trying to make some conversation with the bar tender. His name tag said his name was James. That's a kinda plain name… whatever; it doesn't really matter to me. I just want to get drunk!

"Sure sweet cheeks…" The bartender replied, Eww he was trying to flirt with me, he was an odd looking guy, he had a blonde ponytail and was tall, well… pretty much everyone was taller than me. I then notice how he was staring straight at my boobs. Ugh, guys.

"Eyes up here dude!" I retorted, gesturing towards my face. Then I felt it… Fear. I felt it in my chest, I felt sick. I looked behind me, worried that maybe something had happened to Rose and Alice, and there he was. A god was staring at me. A freaking Greek god! He was tall, very tall, probably the tallest person I've ever meet, he was strong too, you could see his muscles poking out from under his shirt, and he had the most unruly bronze colored hair. I just wanted to run my hands all over it and inhale it. That's not creepy at all Bella, I thought to myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself! Also, oh god help me, he has the most beautiful green eyes. It was like a totally different shade of green. It was light, but you could tell that he was hiding something dark behind them, wow… where did that come from? That was pretty deep. Someone's rude tapping on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Miss your drink." The creep called.

"Oh right, thanks." I snatched it up and was about to chug the whole thing when I felt this spark on my arm. "What the hell?" I looked at my arm. There was a hand there, I was strong looking too. I looked further up the arm and saw him, the god from earlier. "Oh shit." I mumbled. What was happening?

"I don't think you want to drink that. He slipped something in it." He told me. Oh his voice! I could listen to it for the rest of my life and never get tired of it. I was deep and velvety, Mmm… I want cupcakes now… Hmmmm. Wait did he say that? Eww! That fucker tried to drug me!

"Hey Fuck-Face!" I yelled. The bartender looked around, then at me. I chucked my glass at his face; it hit him square in the nose. "Ha!" I laughed. Then the bartender jumped over the counter and came at me. Oh God he was going to kill me! I braced myself for impact and put up my arms, but nothing happened. I looked up. The god had the bartender in a headlock.

"Say sorry to the nice lady!" He yelled. It was hot and scary at the same time. Like cupcakes! Scary because they make you gain weight.

"S-sorry Lady." The bartender gasped. I just stared at him. Was this actually happening? The god whispered in his ear. Whatever he told him must have scared the living shit out of him because he immediately ran away, totally forgetting about his job.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Bella Swan; Thanks for… um… that." I gushed. He looked at me and blinked a couple of times. Maybe he was checking if I was real. That would make sense because he immediately touched my arm, it felt like and electric shock. I know he felt it too because he pulled away.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He replied, that a nice name, so proper… "Maybe we should talk in private. I'll show you my office, its right down the hall."

"Sure." I croaked, HE WANTED TO TALK TO ME! YAY! He held onto my wrist and led me to his office. But when I walked in… guns. There were GUNS everywhere. They were in and on crates that were all of the office. Oh god, he was going to kill me! My savior!

"Shit… Emmet! I told him no to ship this stuff at this address!" He muttered. Then he looked straight at me, probably seeing the fear in my eyes. "Oh shit, you weren't supposed to see this. Don't run. Shit, I'm going to kill Emmet!" He yelled. I could feel myself pale even more; I must be as white as a ghost. "Wait, I didn't mean that last part!" He said. He reached for my hand, but no! No way in hell was I going to be murdered here! I punched him right in the eye, and then when he bent over in pain, I kicked him right in the side. I guess I did what I know best, I ran away. I ran out of the office as fast as I could. I heard him call for me but I didn't dare look back. I found Rose and Alice and told them that we needed to leave this second. They didn't need that much convincing, because we all ran out of the club and called for a taxi and went back to the hotel.

When we got back to the hotel, I told them everything that happened. Edward, the bartender… the guns. I shuddered at what he was planning on doing to me. After telling them everything, I felt a million times better. I looked around for my purse but it was nowhere to be found. Alice probably put it away. Wearing something more than once was a crime punishable by death according to Alice. I changed and snuggled into the blankets on the bed, but when I finally fell asleep, all I could dream about were those beautiful green eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

**The One and Only**

" _Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future."_ _  
_ _\- John F. Kennedy_

Edward's POV

After getting myself ready cleaned up I headed to Dawn, the club my brothers and I own. We Use it as a front mostly, but the place brings in some pretty good cash in. It probably help that we're known for our amazing drinks.

I walk in and immediately notice that something is off. I'm… buzzing, in a sense. I look around; hand already in my suit jacket by my gun. When I see it… well rather, her.

She's absolutely gorgeous, and I've only see her back. She had long dark brown hair that fell in carless waves. Nice shimmery, pale skin. She was a bit short, maybe 5'5, without counting her added on height from her red fuck-me high heels, man I'm gone. Her mini dress was this black velvet material, even though it was a mini dress it was tasteful. The bitches I hookup with don't get that. They'll just wear anything if it makes their butts look bigger or something like that. Then again, I'm not complaining, sometimes I just need to let off so steam, and they'll help me with that. My mother, Esme, always bitches to me about that but hey! Whatever, Emmet, my older brother, is seeing this Rose chick so that should make her happy. Anyways, back to this brown-haired beauty. She has an amazing ass, if I say so myself. You can't really blame me for that though. I'm only just a man; I just tend to notice these things.

I notice James; one of our mixologists, start to take her order. Him, also being _just_ a man, stares right at her chest. Normally I wouldn't care if other guys took a little looksee at my current _entertainment_ of the night, but this unknown feeling washed over me; possessiveness. How strange… I've never felt anything like that over a woman, of all things. Fuck this. James better stop looking at my woman this instant. _My_ woman, hold up, did I just say that? Woah, what the fuck Edward? Everything ok up there?

"Eyes up here dude!" Woah, her voice is positively marvelous. Sweet like sugar, but somehow it was rich, just amazing really. She could hold her own too, now that's hot.

She stiffened up a bit and quickly turned around and met my eyes. She started to blush. Wow, I can't even remember the last time I saw a woman blush, but was truly an exquisite site. I saw James put something in her drink, a pill of some sort, this abnormal rage filled me. What the hell is he thinking? Trying to drug this angel? Then he taps her shoulder making her turn away from me, not something I liked seeing.

"Oh right, thanks." She quickly grabbed her drink and was about to take a swig from it, but I, being that amazing person I am, stopped her before she would've ingested whatever vile thing James had put in there. I grabbed her arm. "Oh shit." She whispered. Nice, a bit of a potty-mouth, this girl was made for me.

"I don't think you want to drink that. He slipped something in it." I informed her. I enjoy the look of wonder on her face as she took in my voice. She quickly realized what I had just said and turned around.

"Hey Fuck-Face!" She yelled, of course James turned around. She chucked the glass right at his face and hit him in the nose. She laughed and I was probably grinning like a fool, but then he came at her jumping the counter. She quickly sobered up and shielded herself from James' upcoming attack. I wouldn't let that happen. I quickly put him in a headlock; he didn't even see me coming.

"Say sorry to the nice lady!" I yelled at him, how could he even think about touching my girl? Well, she wasn't officially my girl, but she would be, just a taste and I would be over it. I wanted this girl, badly.

"S-sorry Lady." James said, wheezing just a bit. I leaned over to give this sick fuck a message.

"Listen here, if you even think about this girl ever again, I will find you; you know who I am so do not even question me. Once I find you I'll start removing bits and pieces of your body and spreading them out all over Vegas then once you're dead, I'll make sure nobody even realizes you're gone. Now, walk away this instance, and don't even think about coming back." I whispered, just quietly enough so that the Angel wouldn't hear any of this, I wouldn't want to bring her into this just yet.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Bella Swan; Thanks for… um… that." She gushed. Did I just say I wanted to bring her into the family? Could I even bring her into this life? Is this even real? Is she even real? I reached out to touch her, just feel her. I felt the buzzing feeling, but it was stronger when I touched her. What the fuck man! I Edward Cullen, am having feelings for a girl, it's positively disgusting! I pulled away, what could I even offer her, my life isn't made for these kinds of feeling.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I say, because I'm a selfish bastard, I want to get a bit of a taste of this angel, I want to make her mine, even if it's only for a night, one-night stands are what I do best. "Maybe we should talk in private. I'll show you my office, its right down the hall."

"Sure." She croaks, somehow even that was sexy. I led her through the crowds at my club, a couple of guys look unabashedly at her, but then they see me and look away. That's right; she's mine, well at least for now. I let her go into my office first because even if I am a heartless murderer, I still have my manners. I turn to close the door when I hear her gasp. I turn, only to see my office littered with crates, upon crates of guns. They basically filled any available surface in my office.

"Shit… Emmet! I told him no to ship this stuff at this address!" I growled, somehow my brother always managed to mess up my plans. I looked over to see her reaction. She looked positively terrified; she must've thought that I wanted to kill her. Ok Edward, let's asses this situation. My angel has seen my shipment of guns, which is a bad thing. She probably thinks I want to kill her, yet another bad thing. Also, I'm going to kill my cock-blocking brother, it's been settled. "Oh shit, you weren't supposed to see this. Don't run. Shit, I'm going to kill Emmet!" I yelled. Crap! She got even paler and her eyes widened. "Wait, I didn't mean that last part!" I say trying to calm her down. I reach for her hand, but she pulls away. She then cocks her arm, oh my, is she going to... SMACK! Yes, yes she is, she just punched me right in the eye. For such a little thing she is seriously strong. I keel over, trying to think of how to handle this; no one gets away with hitting me. BAM! She kicks my in the side, this is unbelievable, I'm being beat up by a girl!

"Wait, Bella!" I call out after her, but she's already gone. "Crap!" I yell as I kick one of the shipment boxes, shattering it. What's this? A black and red purse… Bella's black and red purse. Ha, that's right. No one gets away from me. I pull out my phone and dial up my other brother, Jasper, her super savvy with technology and will get me what I need.

"What." Jasper quips.

"No hello? Dear brother." I tease.

"Ugh, yes. Hello dear brother Edward, now what the hell do you want? He says, straight to business, a great quality.

"I need everything on one, Isabella Swan, deliver it to the hotel within the hour." Bella was short for something, obviously, and Isabella was probably her real, whole name. The science of deduction my friend, it does magic.

"Ok." Jasper hung up. Another reason he's awesome, no questions what so ever. I gather my shit and head for the hotel.

..

.

..

I get to the hotel in about thirty minutes, a bit faster than I expected. My phone starts chirping, hmm, I don't recognize this number.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Edward Cullen! You idiot! I thought you mobsters were smart! Bella seeing all of your dirty laundry what are you thinking?!" A female voice yelled at me.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"I am Rosalie Hale, Emmet's girlfriend! Listen here, I just had to lie to my friends pretending that I didn't know who this _Edward Cullen_ was! Bella saw your gun shipment and told us everything. This is unbelievable! She's trying to get over shit, not get involved in more shit!" she yelled at me.

"Well Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you, and yes, Bella did see the handiwork of _your_ boyfriend, that shit isn't supposed to be sent there, we have a special place for that shit, but since Emmet's a lazy ass, he just sent it there!"

"Humph!" She grumbled hitting something in the background. I heard a knock at the wall. Oh my.

"Go outside your room." I got out of my room only to see this blonde outside gripping onto a phone.

"Edward?" She called.

"Rosalie." I greeted. This girl was obviously Emmet's type, see was tall, she had a nice figure, and dashing blue eyes.

"Rose… What are you doing up so late." I hear. I know its Bella because I instantly feel the buzzing feeling. She walks out of the hotel room, with bed hair, a black tank top and some purple, Halloween themed sweatpants. Her tank top has ridden up just a bit so you can see some of her milky white skin peeking out, I let out a moan. She also had one sock on, just one. Somehow her bare foot made me alarmingly turned on. God, every time I'm with her I feel that I have to hide a hard on. She looks up at me, probably acknowledging my moan. He beautiful dark brown eyes continue to bore into mine. Then she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Bella, go back to the room, _please_." Rose begins to beg.

"Rose, go back to the room, _please_." Bella mimics, effectively cracking herself up, because she leans over laughing.

"Is everything alright with her?" I ask.

"Um, well, I slipped her something to help her sleep, but as you can see, it's um… not quite working as well as I thought it would." Rose mumbled.

"You got your friend high?" I laugh. Bella sees me laughing and comes over to hold onto me, and continues to laugh even harder.

"You know what's funny? I saw you today at the bar with all the guns and stuff, and I got super scared, and… oh wait. Where was I going with that? Oops I forgot" Bella squeaked out before bursting into a fit of even more giggles. She stood up and started to tip over. I caught her before she could fall.

"Are you alright Bella?" I ask, I can feel Rose glaring at me, but I can't find it in me to care.

"You sir, are so hot! I-I just… no, I _need_ some freaking cupcakes." She stuttered, before passing out in my arms.

"I'll take her to my room." I say picking her up bridal style.

"No you will not!" Rose yelled beginning to smack at my arms.

"I swear on my parent's lives, that I won't try anything." I tell her looking straight into Rose's eyes, so that she could see I'm not lying.

"Fine, but if you do, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you." She growls looking straight at me, so that I know she's not lying. I swallow audibly.

"Scout's honor." I say as bring Bella back to my room. I bend down to lay her on the bed, she smells like strawberries. Not the weird cacophony of artificial smells that women these days smell of. She lies down and turns to grab my pillow and hugs it, how utterly adorable. She hugs in her sleep.

"Cupcakes…" She mutters. Oh my, she talks in her sleep as well. I never thought that I would call someone adorable, but I feel that it would just perfectly some up her sleeping pattern.

I feel it in my heart, I'm changing. I'm changing all for this girl. Sadly, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Or if she will feel the same about me… because how could she love a monster?

 **AN:**

 **So, I'm back, what do you think? Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. We moved to England, because my dad is from there, so you might notice that it has affected my writing a twinge. It's amazing here, at school I have all of these admirers who like my 'Californian' accent, which is hilarious because I never really noticed my supposed accent.**

 **Story related: I NEED A BETA! Please, if you're interested, please contact me at this email address: xxbunnypopxx2001**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, they give me inspiration!**


End file.
